


Amare

by Phaenein



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen, Infidelity, Insecurity, Light Angst, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaenein/pseuds/Phaenein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Love has no expiration dates…”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>That's what you once believed in.</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A story about wrong decisions, wrong timings, misunderstandings, second chances, people with issues, infidelity, new beginnings, bitter endings… Follow the lives of the eight protagonist as they make the right or wrong decisions and unravel which path it will lead them to; greater joy or rock bottom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amare

“Man, I can't believe that those girls really think what we have is love. How pathetic and desperate could they be?! I can't even remember their names and how we even got together. I'm just naturally friendly to girls, how could they possibly think that we're soulfully committed?

Eunbi? Who's thㅡ

Oh her. Dyo’s sister right?

What do you mean she's the _one_? Well she is the best out of all of them and the only one I can stand, but that doesn't mean that she's the one. There is no _‘the one’_ for me dude. It's just me, myself and I against the world man. 

Okay.. So fine, I'll admit, I'm a douche. I don't know why I play with girls’ hearts. I don't know why I have tons of vices. I don't know why I don't give a shit about my grades. I don't know what lead me to this life of… FUN!

HELL YEAH THIS IS FUN! Living my life on the edge, not giving a damn about anyone and anything. Carefree andㅡ”

“You're a monster!” A girl with short brown locks appear from the side of the doorframe. Looking so intensely disgusted and hurt at the _monster_ in front of her. He's outside in the balcony of his dorm room, talking to one of his _“high”_ buddies, albeit knowing that one of the girls he is pertaining to is already there in his room, listening behind the walls.

A sudden pang hit his chest, “Jagiya!”. Despite of all the words he said through the phone, he knew that this girl _is something_ to him. He can't afford to lose her. “Yyou look gggorgeous tonight! W-what brings you here?” He's by most at that time, sober, he knows and aware of all the shit he said through the phone. He just said most of those things to sound bad ass to his friend. He approached the said girl, he needs to make amends. If this girl heard about everything, he needs to get to her good side. She's the only girl who manages to keep him sane somehow. He _needs_ this girl. He finally reached her, after all her stepping back. He tried hugging her, tighter and tighter, she's trying her best to push him away, “Babe.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean those things I've said.. I-I-” He swallowed a lump in his throat, _You can say it. She'll surely stay if you say it!_ “-I love you! Please don't push me away.. Don't call me a monster.. I.. I love you. I can't live without youㅡ”

_SLAP_

She stopped struggling in his hold, but after that a loud sharp blow on _his_ cheek was heard throughout the room. She slapped him. She slapped him really hard. For the record of it, she loves, no, loved this monster in front of her. Three years of being together and she's the only one who is making the relationship work. This is the first time he said _I love you_ , and she didn't feel any sparks like she expected. In the first months of the relationship they were doing well, he's doing a pretty good job at being her boyfriend, her _first_ ever boyfriend. She gave him her all and she thought he did too. After months, he started slowly drifting away, she thought that maybe school is pretty hard on him. She tried helping him in that department. Then she learned about his debauchery. She tried stopping him, but he didn't. She tried being blind to see the bad things, _at least he stops and sobers up whenever I'm around._ But three years of being the only one pushing the ‘relationship’, now knowing that there isn't one to begin with, she had enough. If he's now sincere in his _I love you_ , it's too late. Hearing those words that he said through the phone, it made her see the light. It made her see the shit hell that she's been in for three years, it hurts, yes. Being slapped in the face that you've been loving a rock, it will never reciprocate every effort and love you let your heart out. She stormed out of the room, away from the _monster_ , out of his life, while he is still in a state of shock from the sting in his left cheek. _Good bye_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Patient 3410 please proceed to Doctor Byun’s room in the second floor, it's time for your session with him._

A voice from the speaker up the right corner wall booms around the hallways of the rehab facility.

He heard it, he's patient 3410, it says so in the hand stitched pocket of all his pajama sort of uniform in this rehab.

After he lost the only girl who treated him right, he went to ask for his parents forgiveness, even _her_ , but she's nowhere to be found, he asked to be admitted to a rehab center. He came to a realization that his life wasn't all rainbows and butterflies, like he had said to his friend through the phone. When she banged the door that last night seeing _her_ , an envelope falling from the counter caught his eye. When he opened it, it was a letter from the Dean, he's being dropped off on all of his subjects. He didn't meet the right grades. _Soon I would be kicked out of the dorm too._ His parents heard about it and dropped all of his allowances. He can't buy alcohol, no cigarettes, no drugs, no girls, no nothing. He's so called _‘friends’_ and _‘girlfriends’_ were nowhere to be found, when he badly needs someone. He tried going to her place but she moved away. He has no one now. He even laughed at himself, _it's funny how I wasted seconds, minutes, hours, days, years of my life just for short term pleasure sessions. I even pushed people who actually care away just to get to that happy place and user friendly people. Now it ruined me. I'm ruined. I need help._


End file.
